The present invention relates to the household ventilating appliances. More particularly, the present invention relates to the economical household ventilator.
Normally a family uses electric fan for air circulation. The traditional family uses heater, including housing and fan. The housing has air inlet and outlet, and the heater is equipped with electric heating element. After the fan sucks the cold air, the cold air is forced to flow through the electric heating element and flow out from the outlet after being heated, thus increasing the ambient temperature.
The electric fan has high wind volume, but the swinging direction is limited. The heater can increase the ambient temperature, but like the fan, it has high wind volume of single direction and involves limited direction. The shortcomings of the ordinary fan and ordinary heater are: high volume, people will feel uncomfortable under such air flow; monotonous wind direction, which can""t satisfy more places requiring wind and this is uneconomical. For example, when several people are playing at one table, they need to get direct cold air or warm air at the same time. In this case, people can only add the appliance quantity supplying air, but normally there is no such condition. With the improvement of the people""s living standard, their requirement is improved, so such traditional household ventilating appliances need improvement.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a kind of economical cold air or warm air ventilator that is suitable for four seasons, convenient and applicable for various occasions. Such ventilators are suitable for more particular occasion, enabling more people to get relatively traces of cold or warm air simultaneously. This has better usage economical efficiency than the ordinary cold and warm ventilators.
The purpose of further invention of the economical ventilator is to provide one type of ventilator suitable for putting under the table, eliminating the odor and smoke and making the feet of several people enjoy appropriate cold or warm air.
Thus, in accomplishing the foregoing objects, the technical solution of the ventilator is as follows:
The household economical ventilator includes the housing and fan that traditional ventilator has. The housing has air inlet and outlet and there are several split air outlets at each side of the housing.
The ventilator further includes air outlets located surrounding the housing. The air inlet is installed on the top or bottom of the housing.
The ventilator further includes the wind curtain that is located at the air outlet and can adjust the wind outlet direction.
The ventilator further includes an electric heating element that is installed inside the unit or each air outlet and can have air flow through, providing the warm air.